Presently, there is no clear solution available in the market or in the OSS world that can reliably lock the installed application to the device without actually storing some application specific information on the server. Existing technologies rely on storing information of application, user and device at the server side, which may not be optimal in all scenarios as it will require additional infrastructure to store and protect the user and device specific information on server. Existing methods rely on application registration processes that involve data persistence on the server. This is not ideal for systems with dynamic user bases, as the server would then have to deal with the additional overhead of maintenance and security of such data.